nathansgenealogyfandomcom-20200213-history
John Dence
My 4th Great Grandfather (Autosomal DNA Confirmed) John Dence born 1790 in Challock, Kent to John Dence and Mary Cosby. 7 February 1790 - John was baptised in Ss Cosmos and Damian, Challock. 1793 - John's sister Ann was born in Challock, England when John was 3 years old. 1810 - John's sister Mary died when John was 20 years old. 18 June 1811 - John married [[Martha Bonny|'Martha Bonny']]. They were married by licence in a religious ceremony in St Mary of Charity, Faversham by Joshua Dix, Curate, and witnessed by Robert Akhurst and Edw. K. Smith. 1812 - His daughter, Maryanne Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1813 - His son, James Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1815 - His son, John Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1816 - His daughter, Elizabeth Susannah Dence, was born in Lynsted. 31 December 1816 - From the Kentish Weekly Post or Canterbury Journal - "Commitments to St. Augustine's Gaol.... And John Dence , charged with stealing a leather portmanteau, containing wearing apparel, the property of some person unknown." 1818 - His daughter, Ellen Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1818 - John's sister Ann died when John was 28 years old. 1819 - His daughter, Maryanne Dence, died aged 7. 1819 - His son, Edward Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1820 - His son, Robert Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1820 - John's father John passed away in Lynsted aged 68. 1822 - His daughter, Ann Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1824 - His son, George Cosby Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1825 - His daughter, Mary Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1827 - His daughter, Susanna Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1829 - His son, Alexander Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1831 - His son, Francis Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1834 - His daughter, [[Jane Dence|'Jane Dence']] (my 3rd great grandmother), was born in Lynsted. 1836 - His son, James Morrison Dence, was born in Lynsted. 1838 - His grandson, John Tuddenham Dence (son of Elizabeth Susannah), was born in Lynsted. 1838 - John's mother Mary passed away at the age of 86. December 1838 - His daughter Ellen passed away in Lynsted, at the age of 20. 1846 - His daughter, Ann Dence, married Edward Randall Mercer in Faversham District. 19 October 1846 - His son, Edward Dence, married Ann Grover in St John the Baptist, Hillingdon. Third quarter of 1847 - His granddaughter, Mary Ann Mercer (daughter of Ann), was born in Faversham District. 1 April 1850 - His son, Alexander Dence, married Ann Phillips in Old Church, St Pancras. 1850 - His granddaughter, Elizabeth Benton Dence (daughter of Elizabeth Susannah), was born in Stalisfield, Kent. 3 June 1851 - His son, Robert Dence, was buried aged 31 in SS Peter & Paul, Lynsted. First quarter of 1853 - His granddaughter, Ann Bonny Cornwall Dence (daughter of Edward), was born in St Pancras District. 1853 - His daughter, Elizabeth Susannah, married Richard Kempsell in Faversham District. 1854 - His son, Francis Dence, married Elizabeth Hort in Chipping Norton District. 10 June 1854 - His son, George Cosby Dence, married Ann Maria Hills in Sittingbourne. 1855 - His granddaughter, Susan Maria Kempsell (daughter of Elizabeth Susannah), was born in Lynsted. Second quarter of 1855 - His granddaughter, Martha Dence (daughter of Edward), was born in Clerkenwell District. October 1855 - His wife Martha passed away in Faversham, at the age of 65. 16 November 1856 - His daughter, [[Jane Dence|'Jane Dence']], married [[Daniel Ellis|'Daniel Ellis']] in Faversham. 3 March 1857 - He died aged 66 in Faversham, Kent 5 March 1857 - He was buried aged 67 in Lynsted. 10 March 1857 - Kentish Gazette - "DEATHS - DENCE - March 3, at Faversham, Mr. John Dence, of Lynsted, aged 66 years."